Mary and Sue
Mary and Sue is a fictional episode of Clarence. Synopsis Mary meets one of Jeff's mothers. And she interferes with Mary's social life. Plot Mary drives to Jeff's house to pick up Clarence. Clarence hears his mom's car horn honking. Clarence runs outside the door to the car. Sue looks out the window seeing them leave. She says she never met Mary before. She starts having an idea. The next day, Mary comes by and Sue answers the door. He greets Mary inside. They both sit on the living room couch. Sue wonders what she does and what her life is. Mary tells her everything for over an hour. Sue is flabbergasted of every story she told. Mary tells her another and puts her feet on the table.Sue warns her not to put her feet on it. She frantically cleans the spot. Mary completely just says that some people do it. Sue explains the rules to her. Mary thinks on going to her house. Sue is so stunned of the inside of the house. Then sees the kitchen and is impressed on how see managed to live in a house like hers. She sees Mary thinks on having her stay for dinner. Sue agrees on staying. During dinner, they have meatloaf. Sue tastes it and thinks it's good. Mary thanks her. Sue and Mary have a good time during dinner. Clarence and Sumo return from Sumo's house and they run to Clarence's room. Sue says goodbye to Mary for having to know her. Mary thinks on hanging out and doing her things. Sue agrees while she walks home. The next day, she's with Mary at the hair salon. Sue is disappointed on Mary for cutting hair incorrectly. She shows her how to do it the right way. Mary is not amused. At Food Nephews, Mary and Sue get everything on Mary's list. Later, they're at the checkout. Mary uses her coupons to pay. When they walk out, Sue tells her she should've used a credit card. Mary sighs. During seven days of pandemonium of Sue's facts of rights and wrongs, Mary gets exhausted of her day with Sue. She got stressful about her. Clarence walks all the way home exhausted. Because Mary wasn't there to drive by to Jeff's. Mary said that she doesn't want to see Sue anymore. Because she blabbed on about things she does and Sue tries to correct her during all two weeks. Clarence goes in his room to play. The next day, Sue comes by her house to see Mary. But Mary was in bed for over twelve hours. Sue wakes her up by turning off the alarm's snooze button. Mary wakes up and sees Sue right next to her. She tells her to leave her alone and leave. Sue finds out that she hates her now. Mary corrects her and wonder how she got in. Sue found out that she forgot to lock the door last night. Sue gives her a warning on the door. Mary gets furious and grabs a lamp and swings in at Sue. But she ducks, they both fight outside and the neighbors come outside and see Mary and Sue fight. Sumo's mom stops the fight and gets them to calm down. Mary and Sue apologize to each other. They both take a walk and both agree to just be friends and stay apart for today. The episode ends with Sumo's mom saying, "Some friends." Major Characters * Mary * Sue Minor Characters * Clarence * Jeff * Sumo * Ms. Sumozski Trivia * This is the first episode with Mary and Sue's names in the title. * This is the first time Mary and Sue meet. * Clarence, Jeff and Sumo are set as minor characters. * Sue kind of finds Mary's life a bit modern. * Mary is ether jealous or mad at Sue of what she does. * Chad, EJ and Mel don't appear in this episode. * This features three of the moms of the show to be featured in this episode. * This is the first time Mary sleeps with her casual clothes on. * This reveals how Sue met EJ and why she doesn't have a husband. Category:Clarence Category:Non-Clarence Toons Episodes Category:Non-The Clarence Show Episodes